


Just A Favor

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Beca makes a mortifying confession that she'd never experienced an orgasm even after a year of dating Jesse. Chloe is more than willing to do Beca a favor and rectify that situation.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 33
Kudos: 238





	1. Favor For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week prompt - Friends With Benefits. Little editing was done so I'm sorry for mistakes!

Beca had just had a very loud and very public breakup with her boyfriend, Jesse. They had been dating for just over a year. But Beca had felt any sort of spark between them die out a long time ago. She desperately wanted to just be friends with Jesse, but lacked the courage to say so. She couldn't take the wounded puppy look that would most definitely appear on his face.

He had taken her out to a nice dinner and had been not so subtly begging for compliments on his thoughtfulness the whole night. And Beca was tired. She was tired of always having to boost his ego. She was tired of always doing activities that interested him, when he showed no interest in the things that mattered to her. She was tired of his constant need of validation and felt like she couldn't relax. And most of all she was tired of faking it. Faking her smiles, faking her excitement for dates, faking her interest in movies and faking her...satisfaction...in bed.

It was all too much and she just wanted out. She'd stayed around too long as it was.

"Beca? Are you even listening to me?" Jesse asked, disrupting her distracted train of thought.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said did you notice the music? I bribed the manager to play some of your music. Isn't that cool?"

"Oh, yeah. That's cool." Beca nodded, forcing another fake smile. It really wasn't all that impressive considering her music now got played on the radio everyday and a legit music producer was working with her on her own demos to get her foot into the industry. But Jesse never listened to the radio station because most of the music wasn't his style. And he didn't listen to her work on her demos because he only wanted to hear the finished product.

"You could at least try to act a little more grateful." Jesse mumbled, but loud enough for Beca to hear.

Beca had had a really long day that day. Some drunk freshman had used the radio station as a place to have sex and he knocked over the majority of CDs and records, leaving Beca's tediously organized shelves an utter and chaotic mess on the floor. And since he was immediately fired, she got the task of cleaning it all up while still manning the station. And then at her real job, her boss was in a mood. He was on a thorough rampage. And when he got to her, he had nothing but negative things to say about the demo she'd been working on for weeks. He made her question whether she should even be trying and she might've given up if he hadn't sheepishly apologized before she left for the day and told her to keep trying.

So she wasn't in the mood to deal with Jesse's self-pity and desperate need of her vocal approval. And looking across the table as Jesse moved food around his plate wearing a frown and sad eyes, Beca snapped.

"You know what. I'm tired of this." Beca tossed her napkin on the table, making Jesse's head shoot up and look at her questioningly. "I'm tired of you needing me to constantly tell you what a good boyfriend you are."

"Beca, where is this-"

"And I'm tired of always doing everything you want to do. I don't like movies, Jesse, and what do we almost always end up doing? Watching stupid fucking movies. You are thoughtful sometimes, but only if it makes you feel good about yourself or makes you look good in front of people. I'm tired of being just some object that makes you feel like a good person."

Jesse's eyes were flitting back and forth between Beca and the other patrons who had started to glance their direction.

"I'm so fucking tired of feeling suffocated with you. Its all about you and what you want. When was the last time you actually took an interest in what I like. I always have to ask one of the bellas to come with me to those underground music shows because you don't like the atmosphere. I don't like movie theater atmospheres but I go with you to those all the time. I don't owe you anything Jesse. And I'm tired of feeling like every day I owe you something. I owe you a compliment, or a hug, or a public display of affection because you have to make sure the world knows you're a boyfriend and that you're good at it. Well find a new trophy girlfriend because I'm done."

"Beca, wait." Jesse stood up when he realized she was turning to leave.

"Oh, and here." Beca tossed down the two twenties she had in her purse. "That should at least cover my half. I'd hate for you to be even more of a victim tonight and be stuck with the bill."

"Beca, stop." Jesse jumped to stand in front of her. "I don't understand where all of this is coming from? You've never said anything before."

"I have! And you turn into a moody, pouty little boy. So I'd change the subject. Because all this relationship is about is you being happy and making you feel validated."

"That's not true." Jesse shook his head. "Beca, I love you. I want to make _you_ happy."

"No you don't." Beca rolled her eyes and tried to move past. "I have to fake like I'm happy all the time so you don't turn into a puddle of self-pity. I'm not me when I'm with you Jesse. I'm always faking it."

"I don't believe you. We're happy, Becs."

"No, we're not!" Beca shouted with an incredulous laugh. "I just told you, I fake it. I'm not actually happy. I'm stressed out. And it really doesn't help that to this day, I don't know what an orgasm feels like. Because I've heard that helps with stress." Beca's eyes widened when she realized she had just confessed that to a room full of strangers and the look on Jesse's face, complete mortification, made her feel a twinge of guilt.

"Sorry I was such a terrible boyfriend." Jesse said through a clenched jaw, his eyes starting to get glassy with tears. "You can leave and be free of my overbearing nature."

Beca rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. She didn't want to say anything more hurtful than she already had.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. This isn't how I wanted to do this. And I hope you find someone else that's better for you." Beca said softly as she slid past him and hurried out of the restaurant away from curious eyes.

* * *

It was officially her worst day since she'd been in college. Nothing had gone right and even though it was overdue, she felt bad about her breakup. And she hated feeling guilty about something that really needed to be done. So she stomped into the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door to grab a beer, only to be disappointed to see no alcohol anywhere.

"Of course." She grumbled as she shut the door with a little extra gusto. "We live in a freaking sorority house. How do we not have alcohol?" She complained loudly to no one in particular.

"Are you saying we need to go hit up a bar and have a Bella's night on the town?" Of course Fat Amy would be the one to hear her and respond.

"No." Beca drawled. "I'm saying I need alcohol and I'm annoyed there's none here."

"What troubles are you trying to wash away with alcohol?" And suddenly Chloe appeared, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulders.

"I broke up with Jesse."

Chloe's hand fell to her side as she looked at Beca with concern.

"Huzzah!" Fat Amy cheered and raised her fists in the air. "Now we're officially going out. Your break up with that fat free, sugar free vanilla man candy was long overdue. We need to celebrate! I'll round up the bellas!" And Fat Amy barrelled her way out of the kitchen to go gather the rest of the squad.

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe put her hand gently on Beca's arm, the look of concern not faded.

"Yeah. I mean, Amy's right. It was long overdue." Beca sighed. "I just...I hate hurting people."

"I know." Chloe casually ran her fingers up and down Beca's forearm. "But sometimes you need to think about yourself. And what you want to be happy."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, Beca's eyes wandering down to where Chloe's hand was moving softly against her skin and making goosebumps appear.

"You know, I think Amy's right." Beca finally said. "We should go out. Just a gold old fashion Bellas night out."

"Yay." Chloe's fingers wrapped tightly around Beca's arm as she gave it a squeeze. "This'll be fun! And plus, you know what they say about the best way to get over someone…?"

"Oh my God, go get changed." Beca couldn't hold back her laugh as she nudged Chloe away who disappeared up the steps but not before flashing a wink over her shoulder that made Beca's insides feel funny. But she shook that off and jogged up the stairs to get changed herself. She had a feeling whatever was in store for the night would be far better than the day from hell she just had.

* * *

They were several drinks in and the bellas had mostly dispersed. Chloe stayed by Beca's side. She managed to keep herself in almost constant physical contact with Beca. There was something in the air. She just felt like she could be freer with her affections for Beca. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that Jesse was officially out of the way. Although, for the life of her she couldn't quite understand how they dated for over a year.

Chloe couldn't help but notice Beca was acting quite a bit looser than she normally would on Bella nights out. Usually, it was because Jesse was texting or calling every five minutes to check in on her or worse he'd just happen to show up and crash the bellas party.

After a particularly intimate dance with their bodies grinding together in perfect rhythm, and Chloe being extremely handsy, they had worked up a bit of a sweat. Chloe leaned in to talk in Beca's ear so she could hear her. And she didn't try too hard to keep her lips from coming in contact with the shell of her ear.

"Want to get another drink?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded, seeming to flush even more than she had been from the exertion. They stood still for a moment looking at each other before Chloe flashed a smile and grabbed Beca's hand to lead her back to the bar.

"I'm not sad me and Jesse broke up, you know?" Beca said out of the blue when they received their drinks. Chloe just looked at her, waiting for her to continue, assuming that wasn't all she had to say. "I just feel bad for how I broke up with him. I yelled at him in front of a bunch of strangers. And you know how fragile his ego is." She scoffed and raised the glass to her lips for a long sip.

"That doesn't sound like you." Chloe said sympathetically.

"Its not. That's why it sucked. I'd just had such a bad day and he was doing his typical 'Beca, validate me. Tell me I'm a good boyfriend. Beca, love me' shtick." Chloe couldn't help but giggle at Beca's dramatic impression of her now ex-boyfriend. "I guess I just feel most bad for-" And Beca froze, glancing to Chloe and back to her drink. "Nevermind…"

"What?" Chloe nudged her, curiosity piqued.

"No, its embarrassing. For both of us." Beca tried to lean away.

"Now you have to tell me!" Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's shoulder and let her hand linger as she trailed down to Beca's forearm.

"I kinda...announced...in front of the whole restaurant..." Beca paused, swirling her drink in front of her, feeling the impatience radiating off of Chloe. "That I've never had an orgasm." She mumbled out quickly, blushing and looking away from Chloe.

Chloe had unfortunately just taken a sip and had to quickly lean her head away as she did a full-on spit take. The bartender gave her a disapproving look as he came over to wipe up the small mess. Once Chloe had coughed and regained her breath after laughing slightly she looked at Beca.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…" Beca glanced away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I mean..you have no idea how exhausting it is faking it all the time." She groaned when Chloe let out a giggle.

"No, I understand." Chloe said quickly as she leaned even more into Beca's personal space. "I've faked it too. But I've also actually experienced the real deal." She winked so effortlessly that Beca rolled her eyes, feeling the gesture was completely unnecessary.

"Maybe something's just wrong with me." Beca shrugged as she brought her drink to her lips.

"Or maybe you need a woman to fuck you." Chloe suggested like she was suggesting what drink Beca should order next. And then it was Beca's turn to do a spit take.

"Dude!" She exclaimed once she stopped coughing and glared at Chloe who sat with her elbow on the bar, unphased. "Why would- what - how -I - what-"

Chloe just sat still with an amused grin on her face, always one to enjoy a good Beca floundering performance. Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath, obviously internally chastising herself for her incredible awkwardness.

"I've never...been with a woman. Or gave it much thought."

"Well, think about it now. I've been with men and women. And there's just something about a woman, she just knows what to do, you know?" Chloe said softly, now almost fully leaning into every square inch of Beca's personal bubble. "I could maybe help you out."

"What?" Beca felt her heart drop to her feet and then shoot back up into her throat.

"Think about it, Becs. There's always been, I don't know...this energy between you and me. Like we're so in sync on everything. I'd be willing to bet I'd be successful in helping you discover what an orgasm is supposed to feel like." Chloe said the last sentence in a hushed whisper, her lips inches from Beca's ear.

Beca thought she might actually melt into a puddle and die right there on the spot. Her body was burning up and her skin was tingling. And the way Chloe was looking at her, her body basically draped over Beca's, Beca wondered how she could turn such an offer down.

"Could I pay my tab, please." Beca's head snapped toward the bartender, away from Chloe who was now smiling victoriously.

They made their way back to the house quickly, sending a vague message to the Bellas that they were just tired and calling it an early evening. They knew they'd have the house to themselves for a while, because Bella night outs rarely ended before 2am.

Chloe guided Beca to her room and Beca took a few steps inside before she heard the click and lock of the door.

"So...how does this-" But she was cut off with Chloe gently grabbing her by her cheeks and kissing her softly. Beca's eyebrows shot up as she let out a little grunt of pleasant surprise. It was a chaste kiss that didn't take long to become far less chaste. Before Beca knew it their tongues were pushing and rolling against each other as Chloe quickly helped rid Beca of her clothes, guiding her backwards towards the bed.

Suddenly Beca found herself without a stitch of clothing. She would have been a little self-conscious until she looked and saw Chloe sitting beside her in the same state of complete undress. It should be weird, Beca thought, but it wasn't. They'd seen each other naked before after all. But that didn't stop Beca's eyes from straying down to Chloe's breasts to her perfect abs, and oh God, a small patch of red hair between her legs. And Beca's eyes shot back up to meet Chloe's, who was only grinning down at her like she had just won some sort of prize.

Chloe placed a knee on either side of Beca's hips. She looked down with a kind of fondness Beca had never quite seen before. Although fondness might not be the exact word she would use to describe the way Chloe was looking at her. Her eyes were dark, Beca could hardly see the blue. And she was smiling almost predatorily. And Beca didn't mind at all.

"You're still okay with this?" Chloe asked, realizing that it might be too late to ask when they're both naked and Chloe is straddling her. It would be fairly awkward to turn back now.

"Yeah." Beca nodded, her hands bunching the sheets together at her sides, waiting for Chloe to take the lead.

"Good." Chloe's voice was barely above a whisper as she leaned back down to kiss Beca soundly, letting her tongue slip easily into Beca's mouth. Her hands wandered from Beca's bare shoulders down to her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze without much warning. Beca let out an almost squeak at the feeling but Chloe muffled the sound with her tongue diving deeper into Beca's mouth.

Chloe's left hand moved to rest beside Beca's head to provide her some leverage as her right hand wandered down Beca's stomach. Chloe leaned back so they could both gather a a breath for much needed oxygen before she dipped down to attach her lips to Beca's jaw to start peppering kisses up and down Beca's neck, her tongue licking up any inch of skin she passed. Her hand kept moving up and down Beca's side as she worked on Beca's neck, making sure to not leave any marks.

And suddenly Chloe's hand was between Beca's legs. She leaned back to look at the girl beneath her to see any signs of trepidation, but all she saw were dark eyes, filled with want and arousal. Maintaining their intense eye contact Chloe dipped a finger inside of Beca, watching the girl's reaction to it.

Beca's mouth dropped open with a pleasant gasp of surprise. Her knuckles were almost turning white with how hard she was gripping the sheets. Chloe just smirked above her before dipping her head lower to wrap her lips around one of Beca's breasts.

"Fuck." Beca's back arched off the bed into Chloe. The curse and sound of heavy breathing only spurred Chloe on. She moved her finger in tight circles over Beca's clit, making Beca let out a loud moan that Beca had tried and failed to stifle as her hips bucked hard against Chloe and her hand. She felt as if her legs were turning into jelly with each gentle stroke of Chloe's finger and each suck of Chloe's lips against her breast.

"Oh my God!" Beca would have been embarrassed at the near-shriek that came from her mouth if she was capable of feeling anything but intense pleasure in that moment. Her left hand flew to her own hair, holding tightly while her right balled into a fist and slammed into the mattress at her side.

"Put your hands on me." Chloe all but demanded as she kept her hand moving. Beca's brain wasn't exactly the organ that had the most blood flow at the moment so she did as requested without allowing herself to over think. Her hands immediately went to Chloe's sides, her fingers memorizing the curves and dips where muscles and bones sat. And then they kept moving down on their journey until they sat aon Chloe's backside and she gave it a firm squeeze.

Her brain thankfully was able to stop her from saying out loud "she has a much nicer ass than Jesse" but instead she let out another strangled moan as Chloe's finger stroked a particularly sensitive spot, making Beca buck hard up against Chloe. The action only seemed to spur the redhead on as she thrusted her finger back in again, harder, as her own hips grinded against Beca's thigh, leaving a glistening trail of her own arousal.

"Oh, shit." Beca felt her control of her body start vanishing as her hips moved wildly on their own accord and her fingers dug so hard into the skin at Chloe's back there would be marks left. She felt a sharp tingling sensation in her stomach that was almost painful with how good it felt. Like a lightning bolt she felt that tingle surge through her body, through her bones. She lost control of everything. Her body moved on its own and her mouth spewed sporadic curses intermingled with Chloe's name.

"Come for me." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as her finger moved hard into Beca over and over again, a constant pace, guiding Beca into her first orgasm.

From her head to her fingertips down to her to toes she felt wave after wave of indescribable bliss that Beca knew she'd never felt before. She didn't know what sounds were coming from her mouth and she didn't care how completely shattered she looked. All she could do was breathe in the feeling of her first orgasm that Chloe Beale...her best friend...was responsible for.

She'd heard the term ecstasy before. She'd heard it used about drugs. And she'd heard it used to describe feelings of peak joy or pleasure. But she'd never felt it. She'd never felt it so deep within herself that it was almost like she had a bief out of body experience.

When her eyes fluttered open and she had come down, at least slightly, from her high, Chloe was rolled on her side running a finger up and down Beca's stomach and sternum. Her lips were twisted into an obviously smug smirk that Beca literally couldn't even be annoyed about.

"Wow. So that's what an orgasm feels like." Beca finally managed to breathe out after a period of silence that she had no idea how long it lasted. Then her eyes blinked so rapidly as if she'd just realized the words she spoke. "Oh my God." She covered her face with both hands. "Can we please pretend I didn't actually just say that."

Chloe only erupted in giggles as her hand wrapped around Beca's side to pull her tightly closer to herself.

"Don't be embarrassed." Chloe mumbled as she ran her other hand through Beca's now sweat-dampened hair. "That was really hot." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against Beca's cheek. "I'm so glad I was the one who got to do that for you."

Beca turned her head to see Chloe looking at her sincerely. It made her wonder if Chloe had thought about this before. If Chloe had maybe wanted to do something like this but Jesse was in the way. And if Beca had known it would have been like this, she might've suggested it a long time ago. And avoided the whole dull and suffocating experience of dating Jesse.

"I want to return the favor." Beca heard herself say it but couldn't remember her brain giving the okay for the words to flow from her mouth like they did. Her eyes widened in mild horror. What if that was something Chloe really didn't want? What Chloe literally laughed in her face? As if Beca could possibly satisfy Chloe like that. Beca scolded herself internally wanting to grab her clothes and run out of the room as fast as she could.

"I'd like that." Chloe interrupted Beca's inner freak out. "But I don't want you to feel pressured to, you know?"

"No, I don't." Beca said quickly. "I just...I'll probably suck but I want to at least try and...you know…" She trailed off, completely unsure of how to word the feeling and thoughts in her mind.

"I don't think you'll suck." Chloe bit her lip, trying to avoid making a double entendre joke. "Besides, if you don't return the favor now…" She trailed her finger along Beca's skin, thoroughly enjoying seeing the goosebumps pop up. "I'll just have to take care of myself. And that's not as much fun."

Beca just grinned awkwardly, not sure exactly what to say or do to get things started, so to speak. But Chloe was always better at communication, verbal and non-verbal. So Beca was both relieved and nervous when she watched Chloe slowly get back into her earlier position, lifting one leg up and over to rest against Beca's hip bone and nestled her other leg against the opposite, giving her hips a little shake to jostle them both.

"I've never done this." Beca said quietly as her hands found the way to Chloe's bare thighs, massaging and gripping as if she was trying to dedicate to memory the way Chloe's flesh felt beneath her hands.

"It's ok." Chloe whispered as she gently grabbed Beca by the wrists. "I can show you." She put Beca's hands on her lower abdomen and waited until her palms were flat against her skin. Beca visibly gulped as her eyes flicked from her hands to Chloe's eyes back and forth. Chloe lightly trailed her own fingers along the backs of Beca's hands before guiding them up inch my inch. She finally placed Beca's palms over her breasts and let out a moan in time with Beca's gasp. Beca instinctively contracted her fingers to squeeze at the soft mounds that seemed to fit perfectly in her hands.

"That feels good." Chloe sighed as she slowly rolled her hips against Beca, trying to take it slow, but feeling overwhelming arousal creeping up on her. She let Beca squeeze and pinch experimentally as she felt her heart thump like a mallet in her chest, harder and harder with each touch Beca gave her. Chloe sat up a little higher, both girls instantly missing the contact of their bare thighs and hips. But Chloe was ready for something more. And patience was not something she could claim to master of.

Beca watched as Chloe wrapped her fingers around her left wrist and started guiding it back down her stomach, leaving her right hand do as it pleased. Chloe was making intense eye contact as she guided their joined hands lower and lower, waiting to see any sign of hesitation reflected back in Beca's. When she found none, she finally placed Beca's hand against the warm, wet skin between her legs.

Beca inhaled sharply, feeling a jolt of arousal at touching Chloe _there_ and feeling slick moisture cover her finger and hand. But somehow this felt natural; it felt right. And Beca wanted nothing more than to at least attempt to make Chloe feel as good as Chloe had made her feel just a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" Chloe managed to breathe out when she released Beca's hand, actively forcing her body to stay relatively still to allow Beca to be comfortable with everything.

"Yeah." Beca's voice sounded like that of a person who had just woken up after a night of smoking and drinking. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes. Totally okay."

"Good." Chloe leaned down, placing her hands on either side of Beca's head to kiss her soundly. She let out a moaning, grunt noise when she felt Beca's finger slide into her easily and start moving experimentally. Like Beca was trying to learn what would make Chloe feel good. And Chloe was glad that Beca was clearly a quick learner.

Beca was shocked to feel Chloe's throbbing and wet pussy against her hand. It was a feeling she never knew she'd needed. To know that Chloe was that worked up. For her. Beca had never felt more proud of herself.

Chloe had to yank her head back so she could let out a harsh gasp as Beca's hand between her legs worked like this wasn't the first time they'd done this. Her hips started rolling involuntarily as she felt Beca's slender finger slide deeper, curl and slide back, before pushing deeper again. Chloe rocked against Beca slowly and steadily as they found a rhythm. She let out an airy sigh before her lips brushed against Beca's ear.

"Just like that." Chhloe whispered. "That-that's good."

Bec's eyes opened after she'd had them shut in determined focus. The image of Chloe rocking over her with her mouth open sighing in pleasure nearly set her on fire. She lunged forward to plant her lips on the side of Chloe's neck, letting her tongue dart out slowly after her teeth had grazed the patch of skin.

"Harder." Chloe breathed as one hand disappeared into Beca's tousled hair and the other palm pressed hard into the mattress, working hard to keep her somewhat upright. Beca could only oblige as she moved her hand with more force and purpose against Chloe pushing her finger as deep as she could.

"Yes." Chloe hissed as her hands grabbed firmly to Beca's hair, guiding her away from her neck. "God, right, there Beca." Chloe moaned loudly as Beca picked up the pace and attached her lips to Chloe's nipple she had been guided to. Their communication had always been remarkable. And now was no different. Beca knew Chloe wanted her lips around her nipple. Her lips curled and sucked while her tongue swirled and licked like this wasn't the first time her mouth had covered another woman's breast.

CHloe was almost shocked at how quickly this was going to happen. She threw a hand out to grab a hold of the head board for stability with the other still tangled firmly in Beca's brown curls. Her hips thrusted hard against Beca's hand, which had suddenly added a second finger which made Chloe let out a high pitched groan of pleasure. She felt her climax coming as she rocked hard against Beca, trying to relish the memory of their bodies fused together like this.

And then it crashed over her like a tidal wave. Her hips bucked erratically, she slammed the headboard harder than she probably should have against the wall, and she wasn't even sure of what curses were flying out of her mouth interspersed with moans that echoed in the room, surely loud enough for any and all roommates to hear if they were home.

When Chloe finally came down from her own high, she once again rolled to the side. Breathing heavily and eyes still closed, she blindly reached for Beca and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist as if she needed to hold on to something just to keep her steady.

She opened her eyes and her lips formed a smirk as she saw Beca looking at her hand with almost a sense of awe. It was shiny with a thick coat of moisture. Chloe grabbed her by the wrist again and slowly slid each finger into her mouth, keeping intense eye contact on Beca, as she in effect cleaned up her hand.

"Shit." Beca whispered as she exhaled a heavy breath.

"That was...amazing, Bec." Chloe smiled as she released Beca's hand and moved to stroke a few errant hairs off of Beca's forehead.

"Yeah." Beca nodded back, words seeming to elude her.

"Maybe...we could do it again?" Chloe rolled her lips together as her eyes looked at Beca with an anxious hope.

"Like...right now?" Beca asked, clearly flustered as if she was trying to muster up any remaining energy if Chloe really did mean immediately.

"No." Chloe giggled and stroked her fingers reassuringly over Beca's side. "I mean...in the future. If one of us is feeling...a little pent up. We can help each other out? Just, as a favor. As friends."

"Oh." Beca's voice trailed off and her eyes glazed over as she looked just past Chloe's ear into space, contemplating things.

"We don't have to. If it would make things weird, we don't-"

"Let's do it." Beca grinned, her eyes returning to focus on Chloe's again. She figured she'd be an absolute fool to not agree to potentially getting to feel that way again.

"Yeah?" Chloe's lips widened into a bright smile as Beca just nodded with her own smirk plastered on her face. "Awes."

"Maybe we should make some ground rules though." Beca added quickly. Chloe nodded in agreement. So they grabbed some lounge clothes from Chloe's dresser and sat in bed making a list of rules. Chloe, always the diligent one, had her notebook out as they discussed rules and such to their proposed new agreement.

Because friends with benefits? That rarely goes wrong.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits...it never works out how you plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe week prompt - Jealousy

Beca and Chloe had hashed out their "rules" for their arrangement. And they were pretty smug with themselves. They both had heard plenty of stories of agreements like this crashing and burning. But they were better than that. They were just being good friends. And if friends need a favor, you oblige them.

That's how Beca found herself in the shower one afternoon having the living daylights scared out of her. She had just lathered up her body wash when the curtain was yanked back to reveal an equally naked, Chloe.

"Dude!" Beca jumped and dropped her bottle of body wash. She quickly snatched it up before any of it leaked out.

"Aw, that brings back memories." Chloe giggled as she saw a flustered Beca struggling to put the bottle back down.

"What are you doing?" Beca swiped some water out of her eyes so she could see Chloe more clearly.

"I need a favor." Chloe said quietly as she looked Beca up and down with an intense stare. Beca let out a gasp when Chloe's hands were suddenly on her body helping lather the soap. She'd never felt someone else's hands massage her skin in the shower like she was now. And she was willing to do literally anything Chloe wanted.

Chloe smirked when she realized Beca was just standing there flabbergasted. So she took the opportunity to press her lips against her neck under the running water while her hands continued their movements over Beca's breast down her stomach, up her arms, and then repeating the journey, never lingering in one place too long. Beca's eyes kept fluttering closed and reopening slowly, clearly enjoying the massage that was going on.

Chloe's fingers delicately traced along the edges of Beca's skin up to her jaw line and she tilted Beca's head just slightly to the side.

"I want you to go down on me." Chloe whispered as she held Beca's face in her hands, her lips brushing against her ear. And Beca thought she might actually just burn up from the inside out and her ashes be washed right down the shower drain. "If you want to." Chloe added, her fingers playing and stroking Beca's ear.

"Yeah." Beca croaked out. "I-I can do that."

"Awes." Chloe smirked as she leaned in for another desperate kiss. Beca's hands moved to Chloe's waist and with a little extra force she shoved Chloe backwards until her back hit the wall and Chloe's mouth dropped open with arousal as Beca's lips found their way to her neck. Chloe was basically already panting, her hand clenched tightly in Beca's hair, slowly but surely guiding her down from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts where Beca's mouth got a little carried away and Chloe grew impatient.

"Becs." Chloe gasped, barely audible over the sound of the running, and her hips bucked forward as her body rolled against Beca's.. She gave Beca's hair a slight tug to let her know to keep it moving. Beca could only follow the non-verbal instruction as she started sinking lower and lower, peppering Chloe's abdomen with quick wet kisses.

"Fuck." Chloe yelped when she felt Beca's tongue expertly slide and curl between her legs. Her free hand reached out blindly for something to hold onto as her other only tightened in the brown hair nestled between her thighs. For someone with such limited experience with women as Beca, Chloe certainly had no complaints thus far. Aside from the fact that she had to nearly bite a patch of skin out of her hand to prevent herself from screaming Beca's name in the shower for their nosy roommates to hear.

* * *

It had started out as just two friends who were willing to provide each other with necessary favors when they got a little sexually frustrated. It quickly turned into one or the other getting "frustrated" every day, if not twice a day. So it was no surprise when they found themselves alone in the Bella house for a few hours that they ended up naked in Chloe's room, trying something Beca was curious about.

"Shit, Chloe." Beca moaned out through a satisfied smile. Her knuckles were turned white with how hard they pressed into her own thighs that were sitting straddling Chloe's face. Her hips rolled at a slow and steady pace as Chloe's tongue worked literal magic between her legs. Chloe's hands roamed too, up and down Beca's ribs, and up for firm squeezes at her breasts in time with particularly firm sucks against Beca's clit.

"Fuck!" Beca cried out, her eyes closed tightly. Her hips started moving faster, feeling the now familiar feeling of an orgasm impending. "Yes! God, Chloe!" She wished they had done this facing the other way so she could have the headboard to grab onto. But it was fine, Chloe's hands had stopped wandering and were holding on tightly to Beca's hips, both guiding her thrusts and helping her stay upright.

When she came, she came with a loud uninhibited moan, her fingers wrapped tightly around Chloe's wrist just to keep her somewhat balanced. Her eyes finally opened and she let out a gasp of breath as her chest bobbed up and down straining for much needed oxygen.

Chloe just stayed in position, lying beneath Beca with a smug smirk on her face. When Beca finally gathered herself enough to roll off of her and lay on her side, Chloe quickly rolled over and propped her head on her hand to look at a flushed Beca who was now just staring at the ceiling with a look of wonder.

"Told you it was good." Chloe gave her ribs a poke when it took too long for Beca's attention to refocus on her.

"As usual, you were not wrong." Beca grinned just before Chloe leaned down to kiss her. And her arousal spiked once again when she could taste herself on Chloe's lips. As they laid there exchanging unhurried, lazy kisses, Beca tried to calculate how much time they had before one of the Bellas would return, and if she could return that particular favor to Chloe.

* * *

The longer their friends with benefits pact went on, the more chances they had of getting caught. Especially since they could barely seem to keep it in their pants for more than a few hours at a time. One particular time they very nearly got caught was at the library during a group study session with Flo and CR.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe asked with the tone of innocence that Beca had learned to take as anything but innocent.

"Yeah?" Beca looked up from her notepad and stared across the table at Chloe who was wearing that smirk that drove Beca crazy. Beca chanced a look at CR to her right and Flo sitting next to Chloe. They were both intently focused on whatever they were working on.

"Can you do me a favor?" Chloe asked with a bit to her lower lip. "And help me look for a book. The librarians get grumpy sometimes when I ask for help."

"Um, sure, yeah, no problem." Beca said quickly as she shut her notebook and set aside her pen.

"Perfect. We'll be back in a little bit guys." Chloe pushed her chair out from the table and stood up, keeping eye contact with Beca. CR and Flo mumbled vague acknowledgements, but didn't seem to care or be paying much attention.

Once they were out of the other Bellas' sight Chloe snatched Beca's hand and guided her quickly through the library up the two flights of stairs.

In no time at all Beca found herself with her hand in Chloe's unzipped jeans, knuckle deep inside the redhead making Chloe moan while biting her lip so hard Beca worried she might draw blood. She was stifling her own moans by keeping her mouth attached firmly to Chloe's neck, flicking her tongue out in time with each of her thrusts.

Chloe held tightly to Beca's shirt as she came, her head dropping to Beca's shoulder. Once she gathered herself she gave Beca a shy smile.

"Wow."

"Never thought I'd have sex in a library." Beca whispered with a grin as she double checked their surroundings to make sure no one had appeared.

"Want me to return the favor?" Chloe asked as she zipped up her jeans and smoothed out her shirt.

"No, we should get back." Beca said with an air of disappointment. "Maybe later though."

"Deal." Chloe nodded with a quick peck to Beca's lips before making sure she looked presentable before returning to their friends.

* * *

They had been enjoying the benefits of their agreement for about a little over a month. So, it was a surprise to Chloe one morning as she brushed by Beca to grab her box of assorted teas, that Beca seemed tense. They had been working out all sorts of tension, so she was curious as to why Beca's body had suddenly gone stiff as a board and her eyes were clearly making an effort to avoid contact with hers. She watched Beca curiously as the brunette silently went about making her bowl of cereal and then putting the box and milk away. Most mornings they exchanged flirty knowing looks, relishing the fact that they had a sexy secret together from the Bellas. But that morning Beca wore a frown and worried eyes.

"You good, Becs?" Chloe asked as she waited for the kettle to finish.

"Yep." Beca said quickly as she shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Chloe was frustrated that she couldn't address whatever this was how she wanted since CR was sitting right there at the counter, completely oblivious to anything possibly amiss.

"You sure?" Chloe pressed as the kettle screeched and she fixed her morning tea.

"Mhm." Beca nodded with her mouthful, her eyes flicking to Chloe for the first time that morning but only for a half second. Chloe narrowed her eyes, getting more and more frustrated and concerned by the second. She took a seat beside CR and studied Beca for a moment.

"You seem tense." Chloe said, not letting Beca get out of explaining her behavior yet. "I could give you a backrub tonight...or something." Usually this kind of vague sentence would lead to them exchanging knowing smirks and glances but this time Beca just kept her focus on her cereal bowl.

"Um…." Beca awkwardly cleared her throat and stirred her spoon slowly around the bowl. "I'm actually busy tonight."

"Since when do you have plans outside of the Bellas?" CR scoffed with a good-natured smile on her face.

"I uh, I actually have...a date." Beca said quickly. Chloe's eyes flashed from her tea to look at Beca who was unfortunately an expert at avoiding eye contact.

"Oh?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, she's in my psych class."

"She?!" CR nearly fell off the stool she was so overcome with excitement. "Well, welcome to the club, Beca. You'll love it here." And she flashed Beca a wink that made Chloe's insides turn.

She's been to the club. She's been well introduced to the club. Thanks to me. Chloe's thoughts wandered as she grinded her teeth.

"So what's her name?" Chloe asked, trying to sound interested and not monumentally jealous.

"Kaylee." Beca said quickly, not wanting to prolong this conversation any longer than necessary.

"Cute." Chloe said flatly, really thinking in her mind 'what a slutty name.'

"So where are you taking her?" CR asked, completely oblivious to the anger radiating off of Chloe.

"Um, she's actually taking me. Its supposed to be a surprise so I don't know." Beca shrugged and then quickly looked up when she heard a scoff from Chloe. "Something funny?"

"Its just not surprising is all." Chloe hummed as she sipped her tea. "You letting the other girl take charge."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca rested a hand on the counter, looking at Chloe the longest she had all morning.

"Well, in every relationship there has to be the one who...takes charge so to speak. And another who is taken charge of I suppose." Chloe grinned into her mug, enjoying the look Beca was giving her.

"She ain't wrong, Beca." CR snickered. "You've never really been a take-charge chick. With Jesse. With the Bellas."

"Unbelievable." Beca rolled her eyes and tossed her spoon into the half-full bowl, appetite evading her now. "I can take charge if I want."

"Sure you can." Chloe said in a sickeningly patronizing tone. Beca just continued glaring at her in mild outrage.

"Well, anyway. I hope you have fun tonight." CR said, giving Beca a reprieve from further teasing.

"Yeah." Chloe had willed her mood to change since finding out Beca had a date. "And you've inspired me. I think I'll find my own date tonight, too."

"What?" Beca nearly choked on air. "With who?"

"Tom's back in town. He came back for his master's degree. I'm sure he wouldn't say no to a night with Chloe Beale." Chloe said smugly and the side of her lips twitched upwards when she saw Beca fidget uncomfortably.

"Cool. Good for you." Beca said flatly, trying to not think about the bubbly feeling in her chest that was making her body feel warm. They didn't say much else over breakfast as other Bellas started showing up one by one. But the little glances they gave each other lacked the flirty fun that had been present for weeks, but were replaced with awkwardness and frustration.

* * *

Kaylee had successfully managed to wrangle a second date from Beca, much to Chloe's chagrin. Especially when her own date with Tom had consisted of stale beer and greasy finger foods at some party he had managed to get himself invited to, despite being a TA. She couldn't fault him, he already had plans and welcomed her along with enthusiasm. But it just wasn't how she had wanted to spend her night. And it certainly wasn't with whom she wanted to spend it.

So Chloe's annoyance of that night only increased when she walked into the kitchen to make lunch and found Kaylee sitting next to Beca showing her pictures of her family dog. She saw Kaylee glance up and meet her eyes. She was definitely feeling a vibe from her that she didn't like Chloe very much. Normally, this would bother Chloe to the point she would lose sleep over it. In this case, she didn't really care because she was sending that vibe right back at the girl just with more intensity.

"So, do you have anything fun planned today?" Chloe asked, feigning interest in Beca and Kaylee's dating life.

"Oh, obvs." Kaylee smiled as she wrapped her arms around Beca's bicep. Chloe clenched her jaw at the girl's use of abbreviation. "Beca's taking me to see a classic romantic comedy at the dollar theater. And then we're going shopping. We need to find you something nicer than these old flannels, huh." Kaylee gave Beca's collar a little shake.

"Really?" Chloe snorted and Beca shot her a look, trying to tell her to keep quiet. "Beca hates movies. Especially romantic comedies. And she really hates shopping."

"Well, people change." Kaylee sent a glare Chloe's way before kissing Beca's cheek. "Especially for the right people. Isn't that right, Becs?"

"Sure, yeah." Beca fidgeted nervously at the attention, trying not to look directly at Chloe.

"And didn't it take you like a full year to let us even peak in your closet?" Chloe pushed.

"So? I'm letting her help me better myself. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Beca challenged, making Chloe grow even more frustrated. She was annoyed that this girl had suddenly swooped in and was trying to just change Beca. And even more bothersome was Beca didn't seem to be putting up any sort of fight.

"And besides I'm treating her to lunch and all the snacks she wants at the movies." Kaylee smiled smugly as she leaned in extra close to Beca.

"Well, sounds fun!" Chloe said with enthusiasm as fake as her smile which vanished the second she turned around to look in the fridge.

Jessica arrived home just then and tossed Beca her keys, wishing her a fun date. Chloe saw them getting up to leave and didn't really know what came over herself.

"You know what would be fun? If you don't have any plans tonight that is."

"What's that?" Kaylee asked skeptically.

"We should go on a double date. If you're going to be around Beca a lot in the future, we should get to know each other better." Chloe said with the sort of fake sincerity that she knew Kaylee could tell was fake.

"You're seeing someone?" Kaylee nearly scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah, his name's Tom." Chloe glanced at Beca. "What do you say?"

"It depends on-" Kaylee started.

"I was asking Beca." Chloe's eyes flicked angrily at Kaylee before softening and returning to Beca.

"Um, sure. I don't see the harm." Beca shrugged, hoping her body language portrayed the opposite of the anxiety she was feeling about a double date. There weren't any positives about this idea that immediately came to mind.

"Great." Kaylee said with a hint of annoyance. "See you tonight then. We'll meet you at Alfredo's at 7. Its that new Italian place on the edge of campus."

"Great." Chloe said quickly, biting her tongue from snipping about why Kaylee got to decide for all of them. As she watched them walk out the door she couldn't help but kick herself and wonder why she felt the need to suggest a double date. Definitely not one of her better ideas.

* * *

Beca had spent a long day with Kaylee and the last thing she wanted to do was continue it by going on a double date with Chloe and Tom. She was wearing the new outfit Kaylee had insisted she wear. It was cute, but far from Beca's style. This was made clear by Chloe who appeared at their table and looked over Beca's outfit.

"Cute clothes." She said with a raise of her eyebrows, knowing that it wasn't anything Beca would have picked out for herself. Kaylee easily picked up on the tone and wrapped her arms around Beca's.

"She looks so cute right. Much better than all that flannel." She gave Beca a pinch to her cheeks with only made Beca grumble incoherently.

"I liked the flannel." Chloe said nonchalantly as she opened a menu.

"Well, you're not the one dating her." Kaylee said sharply, almost in warning.

"Let's order some appetizers, yeah?" Tom quickly spoke up before anything could escalate.

Tom and Kaylee ended up keeping the conversation flowing through appetizers and until their meals were served. They exchanged small talk about themselves while Beca and Chloe kept quiet, nibbling on their food, both lacking large appetites.

"So, how'd you two get together?" Tom asked, pointing a breadstick back and forth between Kaylee and Beca.

"Psych class." Kaylee once again latched onto Beca, making her flinch which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. "She couldn't keep her eyes off me. So one day I just finally worked up the courage and asked her out." Kayle leaned over and placed a kiss on Beca's jaw before gently wiping off the slight smudge of lipstick. Chloe couldn't control her eye roll as she went back to focusing on her food.

"Cool." Tom nodded. "Got any weekend plans?"

"Beca's taking me to the drive-in movies. Its so cute and retro." Kaylee smiled excitedly as she finally released Beca to resume eating.

"Movies again?" Chloe's eyebrows raised and she couldn't hide the snort that came from the back of her throat. "You must be thrilled about that?" She smirked at Beca who only glared at her, pleading with her to not push it.

"Remember that time we went to the drive-in movie?" Chloe slid closer to Tom and Beca watched them with a heat rising at the back of her neck.

"How could I forget?" Tom grinned cockily.

"Although I guess we didn't really see much of the movie." Chloe mumbled as she placed a quick kiss on the side of Tom's throat. "If you know what I mean." She flashed Beca a wink that made the brunette grip her fork so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Guess we'll have to get up to our own trouble, huh, Becs?" Kaylee ran her hand along Beca's forearm, making her relax her grip on the fork. "I can't wait." She whispered in Beca's ear before flashing Chloe a victorious smile.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went as well as they could have hoped for. Tom was a miracle worker with his skills of deflection, making sure Kaylee and Chloe didn't literally attack each other from across the table. And Beca was a master of silence, stewing in awkwardness as her sort of girlfriend and sort of friends with benefits partner traded mildly insulting barbs and sarcastic jabs. Kaylee gave the waiter instructions on how to split the check. And she quickly took care of her and Beca's half, whispering to Beca it was her treat for Beca being such a good sport all day. Chloe let Tom take care of their's while trying not to stare to angrily across the table at Kaylee being far too affectionate with Beca. 

Beca and Kaylee got back to the Bella house first, Tom and Chloe not too far behind. Beca was still feeling tense from the awkward energy at dinner and just wanted to take her mind of things.

"You wanna come inside?" She asked as she shut off the engine.

"Yeah." Kaylee nodded enthusiastically while following Beca to the front door just as Tom and Chloe pulled up behind Jessica's car.

Chloe looked at Beca when Beca glanced over her shoulder at them while pulling out her keys. While Beca's eyes were still on them, Chloe quickly grabbed Tom by the cheeks and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He hummed in surprise and stumbled before he could register what was happening. Not to be outdone, Beca quickly pulled Kaylee in for a kiss while they were still in the light from the porch, easily seen by Chloe.

When Chloe peeked and saw Beca kissing her date she pulled Tom in more aggressively and deepened their kiss. Beca also snuck her eyes open and looked just past Kaylee's ear to see Chloe's makeout session intensify. She grunted in annoyance as she pulled Kaylee in closer and started to slip her tongue in her mouth just to try and keep up with Chloe.

"Alright, that's enough." Kaylee pushed Beca back as she gasped for breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Beca asked, blinking rapidly in confusion.

"I'm not an idiot, Beca. I know Chloe's in that car making out with Tom." Kaylee folded her arms and gave Beca a stern look.

"So?" Beca gulped worriedly. "Does that mean I can't kiss you?"

"No, but we could've gone inside. We could've gone to your room or something. But no, you had to start this weird makeout session while Chloe's in view of it."

"That doesn't-"

"Look, I'm not an idiot. You like her. I mean for Pete's sake you talked about her on our first date half the time. I like you Beca. But I have too much self-respect to just be some tool you use to make her jealous."

"That's not- I don't- It's Chloe. She's just...my best friend." Beca stammered, clearly not pulling off the lie she was trying to convince both herself and Kaylee of.

"Yeah, yeah. You're in denial. You're going to torture yourself trying to push aside your feelings that you have for your best friend that you're too scared to admit to yourself or anyone else. Blah, blah, blah. I get it." Kaylee sighed with a shake of her head. "Get your head out of your ass Beca." And she leaned in to give Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." She said softly with a genuine smile before she disappeared down the sidewalk to walk home, expertly avoiding glancing at Tom's car.

Meanwhile, Chloe had put a pause on her own makeout session to watch the scene unfold.

"I think that bitch just broke up with Beca." Chloe watched as the girl walked away and then quickly spun to face Tom when she heard him chuckling quietly.

"I guess the date's over then?"

"What? No. You should come in." Chloe said, her voice betraying her, clearly hoping he wouldn't want to.

"Chlo, its ok." Tom smiled sweetly at her. "I figured out this was just something to make Beca jealous."

"What?" Chloe laughed nervously at the incredibly...true accusation.

"I'm not mad." He said quickly. "I figured it out like 2 minutes after we got to the restaurant."

"Tom...I'm so sorry." Chloe put her hands over her face in shame. "That's such a shitty thing to do."

"Hey, its ok. I said I'm not mad, and I meant it. I wouldn't have let it go any further than a little making out in my car anyway." He gave her a wink and a playful nudge. "Just quit making yourself crazy. Go get your girl." He nodded at the house which Beca had disappeared into.

"Thanks, Tom. We should grab lunch sometime. As friends. My treat to apologize."

"Sounds good." He smiled warmly as she leaned in for a hug. "Now get going." He shooed her out with a laugh and waved when she reached the door and turned back around.

"Get your girl." Chloe repeated Tom's words back to herself with determination once she was inside. She looked up the stairs, knowing Beca was probably in her room sulking about whatever had happened between her and Kaylee. And while Chloe knew she wanted Beca, knew she wanted to be more than just friends with benefits, she was first and foremost Beca's friend. So she was resolved to make sure Beca was okay first before bringing up any serious matters they needed to sort through.

Beca was sitting, pouting, at her desk, just looking blankly at her music program. She felt no inspiration but didn't feel like going to bed yet. Or doing anything else for that matter. Her self-pity was put on hold when she heard a light tapping on her door and saw Chloe cautiously step inside, holding the notepad she had jotted down their "rules" a few weeks back.

"Hey."

"Shouldn't you be making out with Tom in his car." Beca said and immediately regretted the uncalled for bitterness in her tone.

"That's not going to work out." Chloe said, ignoring Beca's rudeness.

"Oh."

"Could we talk?"

"What about?" Beca mumbled and returned her focus to her laptop.

"This." Chloe waved the notepad in front of her.

"Do we need new rules?"

"No." Chloe sighed as she flipped it open and tore out the page. Beca's eyes widened as they moved from the paper that Chloe was crinkling up in her hands to Chloe's face.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want stupid friends with benefits rules." Chloe huffed as she chunked the wad of paper into Beca's trash bin.

"So...we're just...not going to do that anymore?" Beca asked, trying and failing to hide her disappointment.

"Well." Chloe folded her arms as she sat on the edge of Beca's desk. "I think it was a little foolish to think we could just have sex and not...you know, have feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yes, Beca, feelings." Chloe said in exasperation. "Feelings like I want to be with you. Feelings like insane jealousy watching you be with some other girl who doesn't even treat you the way you deserve! Like when we have sex I don't want to leave the bedroom and go back to being just friends. I want to hold your hand in public and introduce you as my girlfriend. And I don't want to change you. I want to be with you and care about you for who you are. The Beca Mitchell that I've grown to love over the past few years. And if that scares you, I'm sorry. But its how I feel. And I can't...I can't just go back to being friends with benefits."

There was a thick silence that filled the room. Chloe sat on the desk waiting for a response, keeping her eyes away from Beca like she was expecting a negative response. Beca cleared her throat and slowly stood from her chair.

"It does scare me." She said quietly, standing right in front of Chloe. "But that doesn't mean its not something that I want. Everything you said. I want that too."

"Really?" Chloe looked up, her smile growing wider when she saw the look in Beca's eyes.

"Yeah." Beca shrugged like it was a simple fact. "And I only went out with Kaylee because you had been so adamant about us seeing other people. I figured you'd have no problem getting a date and I guess I wanted to beat you to the punch to spare my pride or something. It was stupid."

"She was stupid." Chloe smirked as she pushed herself off the desk to invade Beca's space.

"No need to be rude." Beca instinctively wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist. "So...how do you think we should celebrate our new...agreement?"

"Well that depends what you mean by our new agreement?" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, her eyes barely able to leave the brunette's lips.

"Dating. Exclusively." Beca said quietly but quickly.

"Good." Chloe couldn't help but smile broadly at the simple statement as she kissed Beca slowly. "Then why don't you...take charge." She paused with a grin. "And take me to bed."


End file.
